


Chocolate With A Side Of You

by detunedxradio



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, mentions of top soo, obvs not me, who is surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detunedxradio/pseuds/detunedxradio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Kyungsoo enjoys spending his spare time with his cute ballerino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate With A Side Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my current muse (and spawn of satan), April for believing in me to keep this as fluffy as possible. We’re getting there fam

The last student in the classroom warily walks over to the English professor to hand in her blue book. “P...Professor Do?.…Here is my exam,” the girl says meekly. Kyungsoo looks up from grading the other students’ essays. His hard working personality wanted a head start. He didn’t want his students to freak out as much while waiting for the final exam results. He was an university student once in his life. Although some of his students joke he could still pass for a middle schooler.

“Have a Merry Christmas, Seulgi. It was a pleasure to have you in my class. Enjoy your break!” He gives the student his signature heart shaped smile and mistakens the twinge of pink in the girl’s cheeks is due to the heaters. She returns the greeting before scurrying outside of the classroom. Kyungsoo sighs when he is finally alone. He stands up to stretch his tired muscles.

Today was his last exam to proctor for the Fall semester. It’s been his fifth year since teaching at SM University. The young and bright Kyungsoo began teaching not long after receiving his PhD at twenty-five years old. He sought getting the doctorate degree as a personal academic challenge and knew it wasn’t necessary for him to teach. He doesn’t regret his decision in becoming a professor.

He felt a better connection to his students since the gap wasn’t so large. He enjoyed engaging his students in several works of literature. There hasn’t been one student that gave him a bad review. He was the professor you were willing to fill in the optional comments section in teacher surveys. Kyungsoo doesn’t plan on his PhD going to waste as he often participates in academic journals and attends summits during his leisure time. Yes, for fun.

The memories of pursuing the PhD are still fresh in his mind. He can remember the stress and pressure he experienced to finish the degree within three years. At least he had his then boyfriend—now husband, Jongin by his side. Bless his heart he went through Kyungsoo’s mood swings and crazy antics. He did get amazing sex out of it when Kyungsoo wanted to relieve some stress, Jongin jokes.

Kyungsoo gathers his things as he checks the time on his watch. He has enough time to catch the subway to help Jongin finish preparing for their annual Christmas gathering. He sends a quick text to Jongin while he waits by the platform to let his husband know he’ll be home soon: _Already at the station near the university. Be home in 20_

Kyungsoo briefly looks at his reflection on the platform plexiglass walls. He fixes the random strays of hair that went awry due to the cold wind and snuggles in closer to his knitted scarf. It’s not cold in the underground subway but he can’t help it when the material so nice and soft against his pink cheeks. The train arrives when Kyungsoo gets a text back: _Okay, my love (∩˃o˂∩)♡ See you in a bit! ─=≡Σ((( つ•̀ω•́)つ_ The man snorts at how his husband is now almost thirty years old and still overuses emoticons. He can’t blame the man he loves is a child at heart.

//

Jongin greets him by the front door of their shared apartment. Kyungsoo takes off his dress shoes by the door as his husband helps him take off his peacoat and unravel his scarf. “Honey, I’m home~” singsongs Kyungsoo as his lips protrude out, asking for a kiss. Jongin playfully shoves him for being so cheesy and giggles. As they walk further in the hallway, he gives his husband a chaste kiss.

Kyungsoo naturally grabs Jongin by the waist as deepens the kiss. He gives Jongin one last peck on the lips before humming at the hint of chocolate he tastes on his lips. “Mhm, my baby tastes like chocolate. Did you already eat the peppermint chocolate chip cookies you planned on baking?”

“Okay, okay. I’m guilty! I had a few, but there’s still enough for the party. I couldn’t resist,” admits Jongin. Kyungsoo chuckles as he takes his husband by the hand. “I know a special someone who’s hard to resist.” Jongin squeaks when Kyungsoo firmly grabs his ass. “Soo~ We’re going to have guests arriving in ten minutes!” Kyungsoo leans forward, keeping his hold on Jongin. “We both know that’s plenty of time,” murmurs Kyungsoo, breath hot against his husband’s neck.

A doorbell suddenly seeps through and Jongin sighs in relief. It seems some of their guests must have arrived earlier than expected. He flicks Kyungsoo’s forehead before heading to open the door. “You better tell Kyungsoo Jr. down there he better be good tonight or he’ll have a very lonely Christmas!” The empty threat doesn’t bother Kyungsoo. He smirks when Jongin is obviously swaying his hips a bit more sensual as he walks back to the front door. “Oh, don’t worry. I know Jongin Jr. wouldn’t want to be just as lonely!”

“Cheeky bastard.”

Jongin opens the door and a grinning Baekhyun stands there with his boyfriend Chanyeol, who was carrying gift boxes stacked so high his face couldn’t be seen. “Baek, at least help out Chanyeol carry those boxes,” chides Jongin. Baekhyun rolls his eyes and gives his good friend a hug. “He insisted. Who am I to tell him no when I just got a manicure today?” The man wiggles his fingers to show off the new gel manicure and Jongin chortles.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol are then let inside the apartment. Jongin helps Chanyeol settle the gifts down by the decorated Christmas tree and offers them something to drink. Kyungsoo soon joins them in the living room after quickly changing and greets their guests. The four are sitting on the couch catching up and the room is filled with laughter as a playlist of Kyungsoo’s favorite holiday songs plays in the background. A few more guests arrive and soon all of their friends have gathered in the living room. They all toast and wish each other a Merry Christmas and happy new year.

Jongin is chatting with one of Kyungsoo’s friend from high school, Joonmyeon by the kitchen. He hands Joonmyeon another cookie that he knows the other has been eyeing on. The elder is too kind to ask for seconds. Joonmyeon shyly accepts it and nibbles on the tasty treat. He takes another sip from the hard apple cider in his other hand before speaking, “So how is the adoption process going? Jongin naturally beams when he is reminded he’ll be a dad soon. “It’s going really well! We found this young girl who is an absolute angel. She’s from the same orphanage as Kyungsoo.” Joonmyeon nods in response and gives a kind smile, “That’s great news! About time you both have children of your own." Jongin nods and smiles as he observes Joonmyeon’s happy expression. Two years have passed since Jongdae and Joonmyeon adopted their child and it encouraged him and Kyungsoo to think about it themselves.

Kyungsoo was hesitant about raising a child since their sexualities were still frowned upon society. The adoption process wouldn’t be easy either. Jongin eventually convinced his husband and promised that he’ll be with Kyungsoo every step of the way. It wasn’t hard to find adoptable children, but the government had several regulations and requirements that temporarily challenged their dream of having a child. The couple are thankful the process is turning out to be in their favor and can’t wait to start a real family together.

“I’m sure Jongdae does a great job taking care of little Sehun.”

Joonmyeon raises an eyebrow and his lips are in a thin line.“You mean we do a great job.” He tries to playfully punch and narrowly misses. Jongin is able to stuff Joonmyeon’s cookie into his own mouth. The younger chuckles after finishing the cookie because Joonmyeon’s reflexes are slow and is visibly sulking over a cookie. Jongin promises to pack him a separate batch and he’ll even sneak in a few slices of his famous dark chocolate layered cake. It seems to make Joonmyeon feel a lot better as he answer’s Jongin question about Sehun. “He’s going to start school next year and Jongdae has been freaking out. He’s worried since Sehun is still shy around people he doesn’t know.”

Jongin pouts as he imagines cute little Sehun on his first day of school. He knows Sehun would like adorable in his school uniform. “Aw, I’m sure he’ll be just fine!” Joonmyeon sighs and nods. “Yeah, I hope so too. Oh! I remember Kyungsoo saying you’ll be leading another ballet show in February? Congrats!” The younger is bashfully smiling behind his hand. It’s him trying to be modest but he really did deserve this opportunity. He is one of Korea’s best ballet dancers.

“Thanks, hyung. Luckily I’ll be staying in Seoul for the whole tour so if we can bring our little angel in the meantime, I won’t be overseas."

“That’s good to hear.” Joonmyeon gives Jongin’s a gentle pat on the back. In the corner of his eye he can see his husband engaging in a dance battle with Baekhyun. Jongdae is beginning to unbutton his dress shirt and that is Joonmyeon’s cue to save him. "Good luck with everything! Now I think I have to stop Jongdae before this party gets too raunchy."

//

They sit at the couch as music still plays in the background. Honestly, Jongin had enough of the holiday songs for today and although he loves himself some Ella Fitzgerald he changes it to something else from his phone. He drinks the hot chocolate with extra marshmallows as Kyungsoo massages the pair of tired legs on his lap. “Ahhh…finally we’re alone! I’m so exhausted from cooking all day.” Kyungsoo gives Jongin’s thigh a gentle squeeze. “I’m sorry I couldn’t help out as much.”

Jongin snorts and waves his hands in disagreement. “Nonsense! You still helped out a lot yesterday and was a great party host. Chanyeol’s face when you beat him in that impromptu Christmas themed rap battle was priceless.” The fond memory has them both laughing. Jongin then gets up to grab a large throw blanket stored in the nearby ottoman. He wraps the blanket around them and scoots closer to Kyungsoo. He naturally rests his head on Kyungsoo’s chest and enjoys the warmth of his husband’s company.

They stay quiet for awhile as a playlist of random R&B songs are only heard. Jongin inhales the sweet scent of warm vanilla and strawberries when he snuggles more into Kyungsoo’s chest. He likes it when Kyungsoo is forced to use his body wash and shampoo.

Kyungsoo is not a big fan of fruity scents when it comes to being clean, but it’s his fault for not paying attention his _manly_ swagger body wash from old spice ran out that morning. Jongin smiles at how even the very calculated Kyungsoo can forget such little things.

His eyes close when Kyungsoo rubs soothing circles on his waist and he hums at the endearing touch. Jongin’s feet hang as he still has his legs over Kyungsoo’s lap. He doesn’t like his feet being covered by blankets. He’s not quite sure how to explain it though he feels better that way. He even does it when they sleep.

Kyungsoo often scolds him for not wearing socks, but Jongin just can’t be bothered. It’s not like his feet are often sweaty or anything. Simply a preference of his. Kyungsoo opens one eye when he can suddenly feel vibrations against his chest. He looks down to see Jongin covering his face while he continues to giggling. “What’s so funny?” he asks Jongin. His husband is grinning at him as he wiggles his feet. “Our pups are awake.”

Kyungsoo peeks over to see a moving ball of white like marshmallows fur on the hardwood floor. He scoffs and carries their pet poodle, Jjangah so she would stop licking Jongin’s feet. The other man grabs hold of Jjangah and hugs the cute puppy. Jjangu recently gave birth and Jongin refused to give the puppy away. Kyungsoo doesn’t mind them having dogs, but he’s personally more of a cat person.

He won’t deny how adorable Jongin is around their dogs. Jongin gives the pup a kiss on the top of his head and doesn’t mind the slober on his right cheek. Kyungsoo helps Jjangu up on the couch followed by Monggu before they start whimpering to ask him to carry them. They all ignore Kyungsoo and run over to play with Jongin. “I swear I feel like you sometimes love them more than me,” jokes Kyungsoo.

Jongin is laughing when their poodles are all jumping for his attention. He looks over to see Kyungsoo’s facial expression is blank though he knows his husband is internally sulking. “Aw baby we know that’s not true.”

Kyungsoo lets out a heavy sigh and offers a crooked smile. “Can’t help but be bitter about it sometimes.” One by one Jongin carries each poodle back down to the floor. They all run away, probably to get something to eat or drink in their bowls. Jongin changes his position so that he sits on top of Kyungsoo’s lap. His fingers trace the defined jaw before he gives the sensitive spot behind Kyungsoo’s ear a soft kiss.

Soon their lips brush against each other. Jongin leans in to run his hands under Kyungsoo’s knit sweater. His warm fingertips against the cold ivory skin has Kyungsoo bucking his hips. Jongin’s tongue swipes at the bottom lip asking for entrance and Kyungsoo parts his lips enough to allow Jongin explore every crevice in his mouth. Kyungsoo tugs gently on Jongin’s hair when he can feel the other grinding him. Jongin breaks from the kiss and looks back at Kyungsoo’s half-lidded eyes. “Now, would I do that with our dogs?”

“N..no,” stammers Kyungsoo. He tries to take a deep breath and ignore the growing arousal in his pants. Jongin’s grin reaches ear-to-ear whenever he has a visible effect on the other. “Exactly.” Kyungsoo chuckles as he caresses Jongin’s things. “I’m glad we get to spend another Christmas holiday together.”

Jongin giggles as he nods in agreement. “Me too. I can’t wait for a special someone to join us next year.” Kyungsoo gives Jongin a quick peck on the lips and sighs. “You’re gonna be a great father.” Jongin’s face scrunches and glares at him.“Obviously.” He gets off Kyungsoo’s lap and goes back to his original position of letting his legs dangle over his husband.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and pushes Jongin’s legs off his lap, which makes the younger pout. “You’re lucky I love you enough to see past your sassiness.” Jongin is suddenly grinning and there is a mischievous glint behind those brown eyes. Kyungsoo stares back and audibly gulps when Jongin crawls back onto his lap. Jongin has his arms circle around his husband’s neck as he whispers, “I love you too, _Daddy_.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen when he hears the familiar title. They were quite adventurous during their college years to say the least. “I take it back. Kim Jongin don’t be a tease or else.” He hopes his voice was firm to show Jongin that he wasn’t kidding. The way Jongin reacts makes it apparent the slight quiver in his voice did not go unnoticed.

Kyungsoo watches as Jongin’s hands are teasingly playing with the hem of his shirt. He makes sure Kyungsoo can see the toned abs and hipbones he likes to mark. “Or else what, Daddy? Are you going to punish me for being a bad boy?”

Jongin is brightly smiling when he sees Kyungsoo licking his lips and lifts him up. He naturally wraps his legs around Kyungsoo’s waist as the other carries them to their bedroom.

 


End file.
